


Battleship

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random headcanon Gil and I found that we wanted to do. Cute friendship. Classic board game. Yep. Written with magicormuggle. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battleship

Arthur sat in his chair in his study, reading quietly, his eyes scanning the pages. Francis was gone on business for a few days to Alfred's while visiting Matthew so he had some peace and quiet finally. He flipped the page and –

Antonio entered the room, "Yo, Amigo!" He said with a big smile as he sat himself next to the Brit, "I figured I would visit my favorite British man," he laughed.

Arthur sighed heavily, "What do you want, Toni?" Arthur looked at him from over his glasses, placing a bookmark in his place.

"I just want to hang out. Lovi is with Feli and they are doing business with Vatican City," he gave a little wave of his hand; it wasn't anything to do with him, "I figured we could do something."

"Fine," Arthur gave a small smile. He didn't mind spending time with the Spaniard. Antonio was good company.

"Got any board games?" The Spanish male asked.

"Battleship?" Arthur grinned mischievously, knowing the Spaniard would approve.

"Si, battleship sounds fantastic!" The other replied. He knew the Brit had a good taste in board games and this was going to get interesting.

"Same bet?" Arthur smirked.

"The bet where if you win, you get my armada a month and if I win I get your armada for a month?" He questioned, knowing this was the only bet the two had going when it came to this game.

"That's the one."

"Si. Lets get this game started,"

The two of there were very competitive when it came to this game since it reminded them both of their pirate days.

Arthur set it up and waited for Toni to pick his side and set it up.

Toni began the debate of where to set his ships at, knowing that Arthur was crafty, but so was he. He would look over his side of the board to look at the blonde, to make sure he wasn't cheating and the blonde was doing the same.

Arthur sighed impatiently, finished setting his side up. "Are you done?"

"No…uhmm…..Si!" He said after a moment or so, finishing setting his ships up with a smile. There was no way Arthur would win this time.

Arthur grinned as he spotted a fairy on Toni's shoulder, "You sure you want to bet the usual?"

"Si. I never back down from a bet!" He said with a smile, "Go on. Make your first move."

Arthur watched the small fay and smirked, "G 12," he called out.

Toni gave a shocked look as he picked up one of the little red pegs and set it in the spot, "Hit."

Arthur smirked.

"My turn. B 7."

"Miss," Arthur said.

Ten minutes passed and Arthur sat back in triumph as he watched Antonio roll around on the ground.

"NO! NOT MY ARMADA!" He cried, unbelieving that he had lost . . . like usual. "Por Que?!" He cried to the heavens.

"I told you that you shouldn't have bet the usual."


End file.
